I'll open the door
by SVUHipstergirl
Summary: What if in Chasing Demons Peter opened the door instead of Olivia?


**Sooo I know I haven't updated my other fanfic BUT I read this tweet with the best idea ever! Hahaha this idea is from NotAnSvuFanPage in Twitter so all the credit goes to them. So that's all enjoy!.**

It was late, it had beed a long week at work and Olivia was really tired. She was already in bed sleeping when a sound woke her up. Someone was knocking at the door. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was late, she wasn't expecting anyone.

Olivia groaned and threw the covers away to get out of bed, but when she was about to get up an arm held her tightly keeping her in bed.

"I'll go" said Peter Stone kissing her cheek before getting up and putting a shirt and shorts on.

"Wait what if it's someone from work?" Even when she was sleepy she thought of everything, specially now that she was in this... relationship? With Peter. It was something new, neither of them knew what was happening between them, but they were enjoying it a lot.

"I don't think so, they would have called"

He had a point, they would have called instead of loosing time going to her apartment. Again she had lots of questions, but no answers so she smiled at Peter and nodded.

"Ok go... but look through the peephole first and if it's someone from..."

"Liv, stop it, just wait here"

He disappeared through the door and Olivia stayed there trying to hear what was happening. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she had this feeling like outside her apartment was someone she knew, someone close.

Peter walked towards the living room and turned on the lights, the knocking at the door was getting louder, whoever it was he or she was desperate.

Forgetting about Olivia's worry he opened the door without even looking who was behind the door.

When he opened the door he saw Brian Cassidy there with a shocked expression.

"Stone" Brian said looking at Peter directly in the eyes not knowing what else to say.

"Cassidy... what happened?" Brian was covered in blood, this wasn't good. "Um... come on in"

"I.. I should go" he turned but stopped immediately when he heard that voice that he loved so much.

"Brian wait" Olivia was at the door "whatever it's going on we can help you"

He turned around and looked at her, she had an oversized t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants and her hair, it was messy but beautiful. He smiled at her.

"I do need your help"

"Then come in" said Olivia

"Ok"

Brian went inside with Peter and Olivia, he was thankful for the help but at the same time he wished they just had told him to get away, to arrest him or something. Seeing Olivia with another man was hurting him.

After he told them everything that had happened he expected to be judged, criticized and even arrested, but instead Olivia offered him a sad smile, she seemed to be thinking about their next move.

"My God Brian... let's do this, it's late... you can stay here tonight and we'll see what to do in the morning"

"Liv I don't think it's a good idea" said Peter grabbing her hand to make her look at him.

"Peter..." she looked at Brian who seemed uncomfortable. "Brian give us a minute"

They got up and went to her bedroom.

"Liv if he killed that man..."

"Oh don't you dare to finish that sentence"

"So you're defending him?"

"Of course I am! I know him!"

"He was your coworker, that doesn't mean you know him"

Olivia looked at him and sat down on the bed.

"He's more than that"

"What do you mean?" He sat besides her and looked directly into her eyes.

"We were together..." she saw something on Peters eyes, jealousy? Maybe.

"Oh... was it serious?" Peter didn't want to admit it but he was starting to feel jealous, it wasn't his style but Olivia had changed him a lot.

"I... I think so, we bought this apartment together" she waited for his reaction but Peter didn't say anything. "He was there in difficult moments..."

"I see... if... if you trust him then let's help him"

"Really?"

"You trust him... I trust you" he shrugged and smiled at her.

Olivia smiled and kissed Peter. He hugged her and held her tightly.

"We should go with Brian" she said getting up.

"Yeah he must be thinking we are having fun in here" he smirked at Olivia.

She hit him playfully on his arm and laughed." You are so immature sometimes"

"Only with you"

He kissed her and they went to the living room not knowing what this case would bring.

 **Again thanks to my favorite Twitter account! You can find them as NotAnSvuFanPage. Be sure to follow them. Thank you for reading and make sure to follow my other fanfic It's not what it looks like... or maybe it is! Update coming soon! Love u guys.**


End file.
